Angustias del Corazón
by hikaru117
Summary: Eren/Armin- Serie de Oneshots y spoilers del manga del capitulo 78- ¿Que seria capaz de hacer Eren para salvar a su amigo de la inevitable muerte? Cuando Bertholdt captura a Armin entre la conmoción de la inminente batalla Eren debe decidir si poner la vida de su amigo por encima de la vida de la humanidad. Bertholdt ha dado en su punto débil, como venganza por su amigo Reiner.


_Eso era lo máximo que podrían alcanzar._

 _Ellos lo sabían, sabían cada una de las cosas que sucederían si se llegaban a equivocar en algo, en un solo paso mal realizado, en una sola decisión mal tomada por alguno de ellos..._

 _Y, sin embargo, ellos aun así lo estaban intentando._

-¡¿Están todos listos?!

 _La voz fuerte de Levi se pudo escuchar en toda la escuadra, comandando como el sabía muy bien y motivándolos al acto siguiente._

-¡Por supuesto!- _todos gritaron al unísono, algunos aun con lágrimas calientes en los ojos, lágrimas de dolor por la reciente traición de sus camaradas...Reiner y Bertholdt –_

-¡Adelante, ahora!- _grito finalmente._

 _Y todos estuvieron al ataque inmediatamente._

 _Ninguno entendía sus intenciones, corazones rotos era lo único que podían sentir._

-¡Si funciono!- _Gritaba Hanji emocionado después de haber efectuado su ataque-_

 _Eren solo observaba en su forma de titán, con ojos expectantes mientras sus compañeros guardaban sus lágrimas._

-Es..impresionante- _dijo Armin, con el corazón en la garganta luego de ver más de la mitad de la cabeza de Reiner destruida.-_

 _Conny y Sasha casi vomitan, Jean expreso una cara de horror infinito al verlo._

-Oh dios..-murmuro Jean.

-¡Quiten esas caras largas! Esto solo significa que las nuevas armas nos podrían servir contra otros titanes. ¡Ahora estoy tan emocionado!-

-Hanji-san..tiene toda la razón-dijo Mikasa-pero…cálmese un poco-

 _Sus compañeros seguían con cara de horror ante tal espectáculo._

-¡Oh si, lo siento lo siento, supongo que me deje llevar!

 _Pero todo cambio de un instante a otro, Bertholdt venia volando por los aires y Armin fue el único en darse cuenta._

-¡TODOS, ATRAS!- tan solo llego a gritar.

 _Los sucesos siguientes llevaron a Hanji a perderse del grupo después de haberse acercado tanto, a Eren a proteger a sus compañeros más cercanos y a Armin a acercarse riesgosamente a Bertholdt para intentar negociar._

 _Fue una mala jugada de parte de Armin, tenía a Bertholdt frente a el._

-¡Me importa poco lo que le pase a Annie! ¡Ella sabía los riesgos de esta misión, así que ahora morirás! -

 _Bertholdt se acercó aun más peligrosamente a Armin a punto de atacarlo y Eren dio paso hacia adelante, pero fue detenido por el grito de sus compañeros._

-¡Eren, NO!- _le gritaba Levi. –_

 _El estaba desesperado internamente por lo que le pudiera pasar a Armin, pero a la vez intentaba confiar en él, sin embargo, su miedo a perderlo era muy grande._

 _Menos mal que Mikasa salto hacia él y lo distrajo, pudiéndose llevar a Armin con ella._

-¡Cuidado, se va a transformar!- _alcanzo a gritar Mikasa-_

 _Vapor, confusión y un rugido fue todo lo que escucharon después._

-¡Maldición!- _grito Levi._

 _Nadie podía ver nada, Eren solo sabía que tenía a sus compañeros a su lado, pero no veía a Armin y a Mikasa. ¿Estarían bien ellos?_

 _Y de pronto vio como una pequeña sombra se asomaba, saltando hacia el justo a su hombro al lado de Jean._

-¿Están bien?- _era Mikasa, pero estaba sola, sin el rubio._

 _Eren la miro con ojos de preocupación, buscando con la vista a su lado y atrás de ella, esperando que su amigo apareciera._

 _Mikasa se percató de esto y hablo._

-Lo salve - _dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos_ \- El estaba conmigo, pero entre la conmoción desapareció…-

-¿Buscabas esto, Eren?-

 _Todos miraron hacia arriba a donde provenida la voz, era la voz de Bertholdt._

 _Tenía a Armin en sus brazos._

 _Armin estaba inconsciente hasta donde podían ver, y el solo lo cargaba con su mano de titán, sujetándolo firmemente. Su transformación no había sido completa y la parte de la nuca aún estaba descubierta, solo por esto podía hablar._

Los ojos de sus compañeros lo miraron con horror, podían perder a otro compañero más en cualquier momento.

 _Eren estaba a punto de enloquecer ante tal amenaza, su pequeño y gran amigo, su familia, su vida pendía de un hilo._

-¡Por dios libera a Armin, Bertholdt!- _alcanzo a gritar Sasha entrando en pánico-_

 _Bertholdt grito tan fuerte como pudo desde tal distancia para hacerles escuchar._

-¡Que venga Eren y lo devolveré! ¡Si no viene voy a matarlo! –

-Maldición, Eren…- _Levi suspiro_ \- Escucha, sabes que no puedes ir-

-Eren…- _murmuraba Mikasa, que lo miraba distante, con miedo de perder a los dos_ -

-¡Tiene razón es una trampa!-gritaba Jean- Pero Armin…-

 _Nadie sabía qué hacer._

 _¿Sera que eso era todo? ¿Dejara morir a su querido amigo por el bien de la humanidad?..._

 _El frágil e inteligente de Armin no tenía voto, no tenía opción, caer en las manos del titán enemigo no estaba en sus planes._

 _Eren solo lo observaba a través de su titán, el rubio estaba totalmente inconsciente y si Bertholdt lo mataba él ni lo notaria…Pero la sola visión de su amigo siendo asesinado brutalmente le causo nauseas._

 _Esos ojos no podían ser apagados._

 _No…Él no podía. Debía ser egoísta._

 _Lo siguiente que pudieron notar es la nuca del titán de Eren abriéndose, dejando pedazos de_ _carne en el suelo mientras intentaba salir._

-¡No le hagas nada! - _grito después de respirar agitadamente por unos segundos_ \- ¡Iré hacia allá!

Bertholdt lo miro seriamente, sin moverse de su lugar.


End file.
